On-die termination (ODT) is commonly used to terminate high-speed data links in modern integrated-circuit (IC) memory devices. Unfortunately, the signaling current flows through the IC package inductance (i.e., formed by conductive structures within the IC package such as vias, wire-bonds, etc) before reaching the on-die termination, and thus tends to create data-dependent switching noise that is transferred to the power rails and thus to neighboring signal signaling links, reducing the net signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) within the system.